


「阴阳师|晴博晴」窥·零星

by Nearlight



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), 阴阳师, 陰陽師 - 夢枕獏 | Onmyouji Series - Yumemakura Baku
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearlight/pseuds/Nearlight
Summary: 事情总是自然而然的发生。lofter@ havefliving
Relationships: Abe no Seimei/Minamoto no Hiromasa, 源博雅/安倍晴明
Kudos: 10





	1. 零星

『一』

冬天往往苍白地令人困倦，难令人有心动的颜色。

那一年的霜雪罕见的赶在了新年伊始前降临，悄无声息地覆盖了已是败落的大地，白得更加透彻，却仍没能掩盖那些蠢蠢欲动的迹象。

这无咒可解的一切同他的心一样，在不着痕迹的张扬着，是他们众多的共通之处之一。

位于廊下的人注视着屋檐上的积雪在不经意间掉落，形成了一场瞬间的暴雪，阻断了视野，惊扰了枝头抱团取暖的寒鸦。

它们哑着嗓子嘶叫，呼扇着翅膀飞走了。树枝来回颤动几下后归为寂静，看似无事发生，留下的几根绝望的黑羽承受着融雪的重量，剑羽般砸向地面。

“晴明！”那声音还在不厌其烦的继续唤着。

无法回答。

咒如同荆棘应声锁紧了几分，除了被越发扎得生疼外并无挣脱之法。

他思维涣散，仅剩那声呼唤在空空荡荡的意识中游走，四处碰了壁又折返，始终不肯消散。

仅仅是被呼唤名字而已。

“什么事，博雅。”

无可救药了，他自暴自弃地想。

「二」

他们之间的一切始于些许骚乱，还伴随着几分玄妙的法术。事情本可以就此打住，可偏偏是朝着那万分之一的可能性发展了。

源博雅首次造访土御门的宅邸时据他在殿上碰见那被同僚包围的阴阳师仅仅隔了几天。那日他被自行开启的门吓得接连后退，一颗心蹦的飞快，嘴里也胡乱叫着，心想也许在见到人之前就像那只蝴蝶一样会被杀死。大概是安倍晴明与生俱来的刻板印象被拧成了咒，以近乎于恶作剧的形式告诉殿上人这家主人非等闲货色，导致博雅本就摇摇欲坠的决心又矮了一截，只差掉头就走。

那时的大阴阳师躲在回廊下笑得狡黠又不屑，像是已盘算好了下一出戏。

蜜虫却于恰好的时机出现，在屋檐下飞得快活，似乎刚刚那一场身体对半的劈裂只是一出闹剧——那的确是一场闹剧，献给愚昧之人的拙劣表演，使他们抛下大胆不敬的念头，仅此而已。

"你没有杀死它！"眼中的戒备散去了几分，殿上人带着有些晃眼的笑容看过来。

“阴阳师果真不是这样的人。"

不是什么呢，明明同样带着那样不可思议的表情。

“那在博雅大人看来阴阳师应是哪样？”他向来不愿与人多话，可那次偏就问了。

那人皱起眉思考着，目光在晴明身上小心地游走着又飞快地逃开。

“唔。神神秘秘的，但又遵循着世间万物的规律。就像晴明这样，是好人。”最后他一字一句的，说得十分认真。

“抱歉，是晴明大人。”

他又带着酒窝害羞地笑了，似乎为自己的新发现感到满足。晴明举起酒杯适时遮挡住了视线。

有趣。

阴阳师的面容隐在衣袖中，勾起了上扬的弧度。

「三」

“晴明喜欢雪天吗？”对面的人执着酒杯满心欢喜，圆滚滚的眼睛一眨不眨的看过来。“令人浑身都安静下来了。”

“和你一样。”不受控制的，就这样说出了口。

“什么？”

“名为源博雅的乐音，自天而降，将这大地干干净净的裹住。”*

“晴明又在戏弄我了。”

并非戏弄，他想告诉他。

源博雅的出现无法让任何事物隐匿，反而只会更加放肆的显露出来。

骚动未止，念想也不会自己消失，这样下去不是办法。

最终也是没有回答他的问题。

“博雅年岁几何了。”自己的声带振动发出了这样的声音，是这等拙劣的暗示。

安静了一阵，抛过去一个眼神，足以被理解为戏弄。他想这样就够了。

“我知道。”那人撅起嘴，“要是连晴明也一道催促我的话，这天下可真无安生之地啦。”

瞧他愤愤的，其实什么都不知道。

“那博雅是怎么想的？”面上的笑堪堪挂着，带着只有自知的崩塌前兆。

“虽是早晚要面对的，但在还有回旋余地时，还是和晴明一起喝酒的好。更何况，我并未爱上什么人。”他的声音低了下来，似远方有故人入画。

原来他在等，等那个人。

有一天她出现了，一切便会照旧了。人们只会像往常一样议论着，博雅和晴明大人的关系真好。

这一切是借口，是幌子，是个延缓之计。

是不堪一击的，用幻梦编织出的好景。

恍然意识到自己才是于这岁月长河中停滞不前的那个。

他坐拥着漫长的时间，突然羡慕起了别人拥有的短暂现实。

“晴明在想什么？”

是个担忧的神情，带着不解。

他在忧心什么呢？这永不会成为他的困扰。

十指关节发白，光泽上佳的琉璃杯被握得死紧，它在月光的照射下依旧五光十色，晃眼的很。

他所期待之物就像是溺亡之人试图触碰水面上漂浮的稻草。 抬手，只能等来被拖进黑暗的结果。

那缠绕着的枷锁为何物？

是拽着他下沉，让他痛不欲生又一往直前的存在。

名为爱恋的咒。

那一抹笑终究是维持不住了。

“没什么，博雅这样就好。”

词不达意的。

究竟是哪样呢？他自己也说不上来。

他心中装着他所有的样子，沉甸甸的无时无刻不在提醒他。

所以他只能说出“这样就好”的话。

「四」

咒是可以束缚人心的，显然。

是几年前，或是更久以前有人问他咒是否有这般功效，他记不清了。

那时的他带着轻松愉悦调笑，赠月亮这般情意信口拈来。事情还远为发展至今天这样。

可具体是哪样呢，能让晴明困惑的事情屈指可数。

他想自己失算了，本应及时收场的。

思考的战线被拉的悠长。

如果那日来访的是他人...晴明没再继续想下去，那或许是后悔的前兆。

大阴阳师会后悔两人的相遇吗，大概终究是不会的。是宿命，曾经有人告诉他。

晴明起初深深厌恶朝廷的官员，连带着他们的最高统领一起。他从未过多隐藏自己的态度，从他仅仅是偶尔出现在宫廷里的身影便可得知。可碍于他得天独厚的才能人们也无法过多干涉。

世人对阴阳术抱着模棱两可的态度。一边乐于享受着玄妙的便利以此安抚他们易受惊的心，又在大难将至时将一切怪罪于此。似乎那一招一式在他们看来只是小丑般的卖弄，他们关心的永远只有自己，何必费尽心思解释给他们听。

万物必定是相辅相成的，年少的晴明常常被这么教导，然而在目睹了数次官僚作呕的做派后，这仿佛是最大的讽刺。

源博雅是不一样的。像是块浑然天成的美玉携着未经打磨的棱角被投进了金银细软，突兀并且格格不入。

他待人太过真诚，却仍有锋芒隐匿其中。对晴明来说此类人甚至比勾心斗角的狡诈之人更加难以应付。

宫廷不是他该在的地方。晴明最后得出了这样的结论。

他莫名的担心着，同时审视着一切。

「五」

“怎么会没什么？”出乎意料的。

因他们中一人骨子里深藏的顽劣让谈话时常结束与一句不明不白的阐述，刨根问底向来不是他们的作风。

“晴明有些不对劲。”

不是不对劲，要被从内到外撕裂了。

博雅的手指连带着灼人的温度擅自靠近了，堪堪停在了眉心。那张日夜相对了多年的面容放大了。

明明光线都被遮住了，却还是有那样夺人眼目的存在。

“晴明从不皱眉的。”他最后下了这般结论。

的确，那桃花般的面孔时常挂着若有若无的笑意，像是于宇宙洪荒前的云淡风轻，亦或是于世态炎凉下的玩世不恭。

那笑容向来都与晴明一道出现，现在它躲藏起来了，留他一人迷茫着，空白的在原地踌躇，等待着不会降临的什么。

晴明一直都知道自己要的，可那人若不知，他情愿陪他一道。

手掌整个附了上来，习武之人特有的薄茧蹭过面颊，却轻柔的不可思议。

肌肤的触感渐渐被融进了体内，被一次次的震动所取代。

一下下掷地有声，却乱七八糟，不分轻重缓急，连带着眼前的光景一起颤动起来。

月色被镀上了水波，似真似幻在空气中流动。

不稳的叹息从唇边滑了出来。

“博雅啊...”

“发生了什么？”那好汉子不依不饶，扳过那张脸与自己对视。

人的眼睛里向来能透出很多情绪，比如担忧，还有焦虑，唯独没有自己想要的那分。

身后抵着的柱子，此刻巴不得它消失。

就这样被逼到了角落，不带压迫的，却令人难以承受。

怎么能，又怎么敢让他知道呢。

光是听起来就倍感到荒谬的辞藻，会吓到他的。

各式各样的咒显现出来把脑海塞满。是不可能的，它们这样窃窃私语。声音逐渐汇聚。

可是...

它们嘲讽着，何必自欺欺人？他终究会离开你的，就像生命中所有其他的存在。

对面的人露出了惊慌的眼神，手指不复轻柔的在自己脸上乱蹭。

“晴明？你说句话！怎么回事？”

耗费心神。

他想他依旧不喜欢京都这个地方。

母亲教给他的，要一直自己走下去的路，本就不该为谁驻足。

唇边残留着弧度，与滴下来的泪珠碰撞到一起，却是个勉强到极点的表情。

他想说他不惧任何人的离开，回归孤寂黑暗与他如同归家般平常，可他突然不愿这样了。

不长不短的一生中可以获得的东西有很多。只要是他想要的，就算是不争不抢也可以得到。源博雅依旧是一个例外——是一生中只能遇到一次的，夺目的，令人沉溺的存在。

“晴明你说句话…我在这里啊!”

面颊被珍重得捧了起来。博雅整个人靠了过来，面色更加焦急。

你在吗？他出神地想。

视线无意识的越过他，孤高冰冷的月亮挣扎着，披着无情的银白色，被云层遮了大半，如同一场盛大又悲凉的独舞。

就像是自己失了与世间唯一的关联。

我爱你。

意识的一角或是全部同灵魂一起叹息，带着不加遮掩的疲惫。

握紧的手掌隐藏在宽大的狩衣下，他暗自承受着重量，目光聚焦在不存在的远方。

雪花静悄悄的盘旋，令人晕眩。

他想不管怎样，这是最后一次了。虽是限于念想，但也令人如履薄冰。

我 爱你。

是来自内心的回音。同那名为“晴明”的咒一样，在脑海中扩散，飞旋。

它依旧不温不火的雀跃着，坚守着阵地，被败落带来的凉意逐渐吞噬。

下雪了，他缓慢的意识到。

TBC.

* 引用自梦枕貘《阴阳师》原文


	2. 弥天

「六」 

源博雅是个人见人爱的好汉子，是没错。女性缘极佳，同样令人毫不意外。但显然那些身处高位的姬君们并不是来者不拒的，她们不过是透过了出众的皮囊窥到了惹人喜爱的内心，先行一步罢了。晴明同样没花多久，但他们不一样。 

两位皆是相貌出众之人，可相比下博雅的亲和力明显更胜一筹。于是恰逢两人一道出行，那些露水般的眼神便纷纷砸过来，带给人不痛不痒的骚动。可究竟是在谁身上停留的多一点，晴明留心过，对结果笑而不语。 

阴阳师是清冷的，一个不带感情的瞥视便能让人周身凉下那么几分，压下别人所有非分的念头。可他时常也挂着笑，那些笑容都实打实的给了一个人，不论是偷偷注视着的，还是微微嘲弄的，放声大笑的。 

博雅大人似乎让您变得生动了，蜜虫一日这般说道，晴明低着头喝酒并未否认。小蝴蝶替主人开心，这不是一件坏事呀，她想不明白，为何晴明大人面色上不见愉悦呢？ 

晴明无疑也是通透的人，他从小就比同龄人懂得更多道理，关于宇宙星辰，关于自己。所以他也能更加放肆的任凭想法无穷尽得折磨他。无论是甜蜜的，痛苦的，皆是有关源博雅的一切。 

内心的高墙竖起多年，经风吹日晒并无坍塌之意，反而更加严丝合缝了几分。 

于是当源博雅携着那把像是裹了蜜糖的锤子一下一下捣毁这面墙时，他小心翼翼的快乐着，甚至期待着，心甘情愿的推波助澜以致自己于万劫不复。 

而当这墙真的轰然倒塌后，晴明却猛然发现那作俑者只是恰好，拥有着无意间摧毁他防线的能力而已。 

他带着好友的身份闯入，仅此而已。 

为时已晚了，他独自在无数个夜晚沉默着。 

“晴明，如果你有一天要显出原形，还请一点点来，这样我就能慢慢适应了。”那场谈话再一次撞进脑海，以及博雅认真注释着他的双眸。

晴明不合时宜的想着，如果把一切都这样，慢慢的告诉他，是不是也会被接受了。

「七」

那试图擦去泪水的手猛的顿住了。

博雅充楞了不知道多久。

他忙着忧心于友人的反常，却不知又被什么突然狠狠的撞击到内心深处，瞳孔紧跟着放大了，占据了大半个眼珠。 

他想刚刚是晴明的声音。 

虽说是晴明，却又不像平日的他。 

那是带着隐匿绝望的沙哑陈述，如老旧风箱吱呀着它那锲而不舍的癫狂，同时却又寂寥得似一汪理应独自消沉的寒潭。 

他听到了随即而来的破裂声。 

在这样一个有月光的夜晚，雪原之上，苍穹之下。 

这声音就这样突兀的在脑海中炸裂来开，又似乎是蓄谋已久的。 

我爱你。声音这样说道。 

他在晴明面前有过各种狼狈不堪的样子，可今天这般怕是头一遭。如同听了与咒有关的言语一般，大脑无法思考。

他没有继续追问下去。

“你..你听到了吗？”他故作轻松的，第一个音节被嗓子里冒出的不适噎了回去。他轻咳，环顾着四周，小心翼翼的开口。晴明趁机脱离了他的制服，像是被撬开了缝隙的河蚌又缩回严丝合缝的样子。 

“什么？” 

晴明不知情，那么只能是咒了。博雅不受控制的头痛起来。 

或许是搞错了，他这样想着。爱不应被如此痛苦的宣泄。

也许晴明爱上了别人，不巧被他听到。 

紧接着，他摇头甩掉了这个想法。 

他踌躇着试图开口，但这听起来无比荒唐。 

阴阳师只是困惑的看着他。 

他回望面前这清丽的面容，突然说不出话。 

他稍稍分开了两人的距离，没有注意到阴阳师重于平时的呼吸声终于逐渐平缓。

「八」 

晴明向来是深思熟虑的，一举一动皆了然于心，似乎一切尽在掌控。博雅知道自己正好相反，他会手执落叶感叹着生命的终结，对着庭院一众风景直白地讲出“美”；会在开心时大笑，不悦时皱眉。于是这样直接的一个人，突然下定决心思考一个问题。似乎是内心的空洞在指引自己。答案会补缺一切，声音这样告诉他。 

那么他爱晴明吗？博雅的目光不放心的从晴明身上挪开，皱着眉陷入沉思。 

晴明不同于他认识的任何一招一式皆有迹可循的人，所以他向来无法给晴明归类。也许是他不愿，因为那人始终占据这特殊的一角，是博雅自己都不曾光顾过的，内心的隐秘之地——一个不会为世间停留的晴明，春风可以带走他，樱花和清酒也可以留住他；是嘴角始终挂着耐人寻味笑容的晴明；也是如宿命般的，与他月下饮着酒夸他好汉子的晴明。 

博雅搜寻着这些时间的累计留给他们的一切，它们汇聚着，如柳暗花明却带给人阵阵钝痛，胸膛的跳动渐渐明显起来，他吞咽了一下。抬头分给对面斜倚着柱子的人一个飞快的瞥视。

若是这样。他带着些傻气笑起来。

怎么可以让晴明落泪呢，这是紧随而来的念头。

他雀跃着，离那个从未踏足之地前所未有的近了。 

博雅曾经问过晴明爱上一个人是什么样，那个答案突然撞了进来。那时他想这看似非凡尘之人对此会有不一样的见解。是恋爱的那种爱，他特地强调。 

他十足的做好了被嘲讽的准备，可晴明意外的没有调笑他是否又爱上了哪位女子，而是低头轻摇酒杯。杯中似乎落了花瓣，他皱眉把那小片粉色一道饮尽。白色的身影看起来更加飘忽不定了，似乎随时可以融进背后的一片春色。 

“若那人爱你，便可无所畏惧。” 

“若不爱呢？”他接着问。 

“甘之如饴。”晴明一字一顿的不动声色，直直地望进博雅的眼睛。博雅撇见了闪电雷鸣般疯狂急躁的痛苦，还有些他读不懂的东西，虽然只是那么一瞬。 

于是那些被压制掩埋的混沌记忆拨云见日，在夜晚他也看到了似是光斑炸裂开来的色彩渲染了整片天空。

岁月吹落了四季之帽和数个寒来暑往，那些呼之欲出的话语，滚烫而不着痕迹的眼神被一一埋下，角落有淡色的花朵只为等待盛开。不变的是他们，瞬息万变的也是他们。

博雅觉得他突然懂得了关于咒的一切。

「九」

“抱歉，晴明。” 

他却是前所未有的松了口气，揉了一把眼睛，闷闷的开口。 

“是我的错。” 

阴阳师狭长的双眼睁大了，却依旧是不解的。 

“那些一直拥有的东西，往往会令人忽视，对吧晴明？这是你教给我的。” 

“为何道歉？”阴阳师一向机敏的头脑慢了半拍。

“为我早应该发现的，和晴明独自承受的那些。”那双眼睛中没有别的，真真切切的全是那白色的身影。晴明甚至觉得那眸中的倒影才是真实的他。

“也为我没让晴明感到安心，安心到足以…所以对不起。”

“博雅，你在说什么？”他们需要的的确是一个契机，不动声色却又如开山之势的契机。

那声音颤抖着，在即将崩塌的悬崖边起舞。 

他没让那种境地持续多久，因为看着阴阳师不知道惊恐还是难以置信的神情,突然美滋滋的发现一个难得的机会。 

“晴明大人。”他整个人又蹭了过去，狡黠程度罕见得令人咂舌。

“虽是不小心听到的，但这若不是说给我听的，我可要生气了。”

他一本正经的摆好架势。

十 

那是另一个微醺的雪夜。 

着黑衣的武士捧着酒碗倒在了一捧白衣之中，晴明顺势低头解下他的高帽。 

“吶，晴明。”博雅去寻晴明的手，在握住那纤细有力的手指后珍重地扣在胸前。 

“咒也会出错吗？” 

“谁知道呢。”头顶传来轻飘飘的声音。毫不意外的，永远不知道晴明有没有在好好听他说话。 

他只是这么安静的搂着他，像在月光下飞舞的每一片飞扬的雪花，润物细无声。 

“那个，是专门为了你我而存在的咒。”静默了好一阵，晴明低下头让两人额头相触。 

“何以见得？” 

“我在想什么，博雅。”像是叹息般的，他把武士的名字拖得老长，短短几个音节在嘴里百转千回，像极了温软的情话，近在咫尺的救赎。他挂着依旧是狐狸般的笑容，不过是岁月静好的。 

一颗心胀满的发痛，厚重的情意几乎酿成实体在空气中娟娟流动着。他跌进那一双幽深的眼，发觉自己已经这般注视了他许久，在比一切开始前更早。那之前的生活充满了模糊不清的褪色痕迹。然而一切都带他走向此时此刻，那补全了他生命中所有的色彩一席白衣。 

以后晴明会开心起来的，博雅无端想到。自己也是。

我会带他走遍很多地方，让他喜欢上这里。 

有赤色的蝴蝶翩跹而起，繁星细密如织笼罩住尖锐的一切，绵软的霜雪沁在清冷月光里，伴随着沙沙声从枝头簇簇而落。

本是静谧的场景，博雅却同那日一样微微愣住了。

恍然，两人在夜色中交换了姿势，周遭的冰雪跟随他们的转身一同飞旋。博雅俯下身细密地吻他，在浓稠的间隙中用耳语郑重的宣誓。

“我也爱你。”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后，  
> 近来补着忘的差不多的原著，突然就品到了些不曾留意过的。
> 
> 是怎么样的呢，关于博雅捕捉到关于晴明的“寂寞”。不管是原著还是手游，晴明这个人物周身缠绕的与尘世脱节（比如京都爱毁就毁）的孤寂之感，读者时不时也应窥到几分，当然这也是角色魅力所在。所以只能很幸福的感谢梦枕貘先生将他们写进同一段故事里吧，每一个自在独行的人理应寻到值得自己驻足的光芒。如果这光明恰好愿意为自己停留，就再好不过啦。


End file.
